Valentine Bunny
by Surai Nakamori
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! And Shuichi has plans to get Yuki the perfect Valentine's present. Pink bunny suits included! [Oneshot[ShuYuki]


Disclaimer: One can only wish. And hope. And pray. And obsess...

Yeah. You all get the deal. Cute, fluffy Shuichi x Yuki oneshot. Man do I love these. I swear I need a dose of ShuYuki fluffy oneshots a DAY.

...Heh.

Enjoy.

* * *

"YUUUKIII!"

Eiri Yuki winced as his name echoed through the apartment. "Damn brat…" he muttered to himself and turned his attention back to the rarely-neglected laptop in front of him.

His concentration was interrupted again when the study door burst open, and the said "brat" tackled him off the chair. "Yuki Yuki Yuki!" The hyperactive, pink-haired teen giggled, snuggling against his favorite novelist.

Eiri sighed, his patience wearing thin, as usual. "What do you want?"

"What day is it, Yuki?" Shuichi Shindou grinned, poking his lover's cheek insistently.

The blonde man groaned, rubbing his temples as Shuichi climbed off of him, allowing the poor writer to pull himself to his feet again. "It's February 14th…"

Shuichi's grin grew ear to ear. "It's Valentine's Day, Yuki!" he squealed, before planting a sloppy kiss on Eiri's cheek and running out of the room.

The novelist rolled his eyes and closed his laptop, stretching his sore shoulders a bit and wiping his violated cheek with the back of his hand. "Better go find out what that idiot is up to…"

* * *

Shuichi scrambled about the room, hurriedly putting everything in its place. He had it all planned out…Yuki's Valentine's Day present was going to be perfect. He had the ribbons, the wrapping paper, the bows, the large pink floppy ears… 

Yep. Perfect.

Yuki would smile at him and tell his Shu-chan how much he loves him, kiss him tenderly, coax him into intoxicating bliss, before dragging him to the bedroom to spend "quality time" together…

A grin crossed the vocalist's ever-cute features at the thought. It'll probably never happen, in that super-romantic fashion of course, and he knew that, but oh, how much fun it was to dream.

The moment the giggling rock star heard the familiar sound of his lover walking down the hall, he threw on his costume and got in position.

* * *

Eiri let out yet another sigh when he saw the large, pink, neatly wrapped box in the middle of the living room. It amused him slightly at the thought of Shuichi going through so much trouble to wrap something so large, and a small smile almost crossed his lips when he read the neko-shaped tag hanging from the sparkly purple bow. Almost. 

"To my favorite novelist…Yuki!  
Love, Shuichi"

"Stupid brat, what are you scheming…" he mumbled, mostly to himself as he cautiously pulled off the large bow and began to open the top of the ridiculously large "present"…

"TA DA!"

Eiri let out a groan as a big pink bunny jumped out of the box and into him, knocking him to the ground. The irritated man blinked some, and narrowed his eyes at his pink haired genki lover, who was straddling him, wearing another one of his crazy costumes; a rabbit.

Shuichi grinned and nipped Eiri's nose, before hopping to his feet and skipping back to the box, his ears flopping around in a mega-cute fashion that was hard to resist for the author.

The novelist stood up and smoothed out his pants, his unamused but slightly interested orbs watching the teen dig through the mountain of bright red tissue paper. "You damn brat. Do you have to tackle me to the ground every time you see me?"

Shuichi laughed, and pulled out another, much smaller, gift. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yuki!" He smiled cheerfully, and held out the parcel wrapped in paper with red hearts.

Eiri blinked at the gift as he took it, and slowly unwrapped it, revealing a pink picture frame and a photo that made Eiri's lips curve up in the slightest of smiles when the memory of that incident came back to him. Luckily for him, Shuichi didn't notice that rare occurrence.

_

* * *

"Yuki! Yuki! Come over here and get a picture taken with me!"_

_Eiri sighed. "No Shuichi. I'm busy."_

"Please Yuki? Please please please please!"

_  
Eyebrow twitching, the novelist put down his book and, with crossed arms and a scowl, stomped over to the uninvited guest, who was toying with his new camera that he just spent the past hour trying to figure out how to work, and the said device was now sitting on top of the TV, aimed and ready to shoot._

_Shuichi grinned and jumped on his lover, wrapping his legs and arms around the annoyed blonde. "Thanks, Yuki!"_

_"Just get this over with…" Eiri mumbled, reluctantly hooking his arms around the pink-haired teen as well, giving the camera his usual irritated expression while Shuichi grinned and waved._

_FLASH!_

_

* * *

_  
"Well Yuki? Do you like it?" Shuichi's face was inches from Eiri's now, his bright lavender eyes blinking with childlike innocence.

Yuki turned away and walked towards his bedroom, tossing the crumbled ball of wrapping paper in the trash can on the way. "Sure. Thanks…Shuichi."

Once he was in his room, Eiri smiled to himself and set the picture on the dresser beside his bed, running his fingers over it delicately. "You idiot. How could you care for someone like me so much…"

The genki rock star squealed with delight. Not only did his Yuki say his name, but he thanked him and didn't throw the gift away! This was definitely a perfect Valentine's Day. "Hey Yuki! Wait up for me!" He called as he hopped bunny-style down the hall to spend some "quality time" with his favorite novelist.

* * *

Reviewreviewreview! 


End file.
